Konoha's Red Fox
by BeTheRevolution
Summary: Adopted by Kakashi after a brutal attack in his childhood, Naruto is raised by ANBU. Suddenly the Third Hokage gives Naruto a secret mission forcing his resignation from ANBU. The Mission Prerogatives- 1. Become a Genin with his class from the academy 2. Ensure Sasuke's loyalty to the Village Hidden in the Leaves 3. Protect Konoha from all enemies, foreign and domestic.
1. The Day That Changed It All

Alright you guys, here it is. The final redo on my first and only story, Konoha's Red Fox. I apologize profusely for not writing for over the past year. Seriously. Not cool. Anyway, to make up for it, I am making a promise right here and now (or whenever you might read this) that **I will update and finish this story.** I have an idea on how many chapters and how long I want this to be, but I'll let yall know when the end approaches.

"Normal Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Jutsu_

" **Tailed Beast Speakimg"**

' **Tailed Beast Thinking'**

 _BeTheRevolution Presents and Epic tale of Ninja's, being badasses, saving princesses, and saving the World._

 _ **Konoha's Red Fox**_

Chapter 1: The Day That Changed It All

Naruto was on one of the numerous training fields that surrounded Konoha, the military stronghold of the Land of Fire. Naruto, being the not so intelligent person that he is, decided that he was going to take the Genin Exam a whole three and a half years before he should, attempting to prove that he was strong, not only to himself, but to his "Jiji" Hiruzen Sarutobi and his protector, Inu. Only flaw in Naruto's plan was that out of the three jutsu that was needed to graduate, the damn Clone Jutsu was the only jutsu that he could not perform no matter how hard he tried or how long he attempted to train on it. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that hour Naruto reluctantly make the seals needed to create the clones, channeled the smallest amount of chakra that he could possibly imagine, and hoped for the best when the smoke released showing an attempted jutsu. When the smoke dissipated, it revealed a sick look-a-like Naruto lying on the ground. In his frustration, he pulled out a kunai he had managed to scavenge from the training ground that someone had left behind, and threw it at the clone, dispelling the failed jutsu. Flopping on the ground, Naruto laid out staring at the clouds floating around. Unknown to him though, one of his unseen ANBU protectors made a decision that would change everything. Disobeying one of the few rules given to him by the Sandaime, he hopped out of the tree, stowed his prized Icha-Icha novel signed by Jariya the Toad Sannin himself, and walked towards Naruto.

"Yo."

Surprised by the sudden voice, Naruto jumped onto his feet and charged the man with a kunai in his hand. Not really surprised by his reaction, the agent grabbed Naruto's wrist at the perfect moment and flung the kunai across the training field. Realizing he was weaponless, Naruto proceeded to kick and punch at his attacker. Not really wanting to deal with an aggressive child, the man waited till a kick came close enough, and grabbed his ankle, and held Naruto upside down until he stopped swinging. Realizing he was beaten, Naruto looked at the person holding him upside down and realized that it was the person he sensed around him all the time. Suddenly Naruto was dropped on his head, and he rolled around until his head stopped hurting him, and looked up at the man again.

"Now Naruto, are you done? If so, nod your head up and down."

Naruto nodded his head up and down.

"Good. You and I are going to have a talk, okay? We can sit here, and I will ask some questions and I want you to respond truthfully. Understand?"

Once again, Naruto nodded his head.

"You can call me Kakashi. Tell me something. Why do you constantly sign up to take the Genin Exam early? You constantly fail no matter what you do."

"I'm taking the exam to prove to Hokage-Jiji that I'm a strong ninja, and so I can take the hat from him! It's my dream to be Hokage, believe it! And I know that it's going to happen one day, just watch! Except that I can get this damn jutsu to work. I can't ever get it to work right. I've tried at least a thousand times, and every time what shows up is an extremely sick looking copy of me!" Naruto replied.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. Your problem isn't with the clone jutsu, it's with your chakra and your chakra control." Kakashi said.  
"What do you mean my chakra? I'm pushing the smallest amount that I can manage into it!" Naruto exclaimed.

'Just great. Now I'm a unofficial teacher besides being a glorified babysitter, certified assassin, torture specialist and wanted by three different nations each for twenty million ryo.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Entering the lecture mode, Kakashi summoned a board with some chalk and a pointer out of thin air. Naruto thought that that was pretty cool. Trying to pay attention, he noticed that Kakashi was drawing these weird stick figures on the board.  
"Uh, Kakashi? Why are you drawing on the board? I thought you were explaining why the jutsu isn't working for me." Naruto asked.

"Patience, young grasshopper. Give me two more seconds and all will be explained." Kakashi replied without losing attention to the stick figures he was drawing. Once finished, he turned around and extended the pointer to begin his explanation.

"So first off, all jutsus are powered using chakra. The Clone Jutsu is one of the simplest jutsus ever. The Clone Jutsu is ranked in the E-Class jutsus, along with the Henge Jutsu and the Kawarmi Jutsu. There are five classes, the lowest being E, and the highest being S. Each class has its own set of "requirements" to be met before one can use the jutsu from that class. For example, an Academy student doesn't have enough chakra to perform anything above a C-Class, if they are lucky. If that student attempted to perform an A-Class jutsu when they didn't have enough chakra to perform the jutsu, they would instantly die, no ifs ands or buts about it. On the opposite end of te spectrum, if someone who had too much chakra attempted to perform a lower rank jutsu than say a C-Class, they would likely overpower the jutsu, or in your case, make it fail. Understand?" Kakashi said after he finished his lecture.

"So basically, I have way too much chakra to be trying the Clone Jutsu? Why didn't you just say that?" Naruto said.

"That is a very good question. I don't know why."

"So if I have too much chakra to be using this jutsu, what jutsu am I going to use to pass the Genin Exam?" Naruto said, starting to freak out a little bit.

'Clam down, you little brat." Kakashi said, walking up to Naruto and slapping him upside his head. "I know the higher ranked variant of the Clone Jutsu, called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. If you're anything like your parents, you'll get this like a fish swimming in water."

'Damn it Kakashi. Way to go, you just revealed an S-class secret that he isn't supposed to know for a while.' Kakashi thought to himself. Fortunately for him, Naruto wasn't paying to what he was saying anymore as he was hyped up for learning a new jutsu that would finally help him. Sighing in relief, Kakashi waited on Naruto to sit down and shut up, and waited, and wait some more, and waited until he couldn't wait anymore, which was a long time. Finally he punched Naruto on the top of his head to get his attention, which finally worked.

"Ahh! What the hell was that for you jack-ass!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Pay attention." Kakashi replied. "Now that your attention is on me, the sign to perform the jutsu is a double cross like so." Kakashi then showed the sign to Naruto.

"So that's it? Only one sign?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded his head. Turning around, Kakashi jumped into one of the trees in the training ground and leaned against the trunk and watched Naruto mold his chakra on the ground. Kakashi started to nod off unexpecantly, and went to sleep. Naruto, not paying attention to Kakashi, was trying to complete the jutsu. Steeling his resolve, he set out to complete his task.

*** Later the Evening ***

Kakashi woke up from his unexpected nap sluggish and dazed. Attempting to remember where he was and what he was doing there, he realized that Naruto wasn't anywhere near him. Freaking out slightly, he rose and ran towards the Hokage Monument, one of Naruto's usual rendezvous, to try and find out where he is. On the other side of the village is where Naruto really was, at Ichiraku Ramen, where Naruto claimed that they made noodles fit for a God. He was currently on his eleventh bowl, not even close to his record of fifty that he set a few years back. Suddenly, a man grabbed Naruto and put him in a choke hold without revealing himself to anyone else in the building.

"You're coming with me; we have some business to deal with." The man whispered in Naruto's ear. The unknown person pulled Naruto out of the ramen stand and shunshined away, without alerting anyone to his presence.

A few minutes later, Kakashi, with his ANBU mask on, walked into the stand looking for Naruto. He noticed a bowl of ramen sitting normally where Naruto sat, but dismissed it as someone else's, because Naruto would never leave a bowl of ramen uneaten… unless he was forced. That thought crossed Kakashi's mind and he hope that it was just his pessimistic mindset. He walked up to the counter where Ayame was drying the bowls she had just finished washing. He thought about the dossier on the Ichiraku's that the Sandaime had made, to protect Naruto of course. Teuchi Ichiraku moved to Konoha some thirty odd years ago and opened the ramen stand with the help of his wife. They eventually had a child, Ayame Ichiraku, who helped in the ramen stand from the moment she could walk. Unfortunately, when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, Teuchi's wife was one of the thousands of casualties on that horrible night. Due to this, the two were under intense scrutiny when Naruto first started coming here two years ago. Kakashi was happy to say that the two Ichiraku's never thought badly of Naruto, even though he did house the demon that killed Teuchi's wife and Ayame's mother. Realizing that he was close enough to Ayame, he coughed to get her attention.

"Ahem, Miss Ayame? Can you come here? I need to ask you something extremely important."

"Of course Inu-san. What is the matter?" Ayame asked, setting the bowl and rag down on the counter and turning to Kakashi.

"Have you seen Naruto recently? You see, he was at one of the training grounds, and for some reason I can't explain, I took a nap, and when I woke up, Naruto was gone. I've checked all of his other usual spots and this was the last one that I haven't checked."  
"Oh! Naruto was just in here! He was sitting… right there." Ayame said pointing to the bowl of ramen on the counter. "Weird. Naruto never leaves a bowl of ramen uneaten. Ever."  
'Great. Something has definitely happened to him now, and I have to find him before it gets any worse.' Kakashi thought to himself. Looking back up at Ayame, He nodded his head in appreciation to the information that she had given to him. "Thank you Miss. I'll be leaving now." Kakashi turned around and walked out as calmly as he could. Once he was out of sight of the ramen stand, Kakashi started to freak out. He jumped up to the roofs to get to ANBU HQ faster. Thinking to himself, he started a mental list of the people that the Hokage had ANBU keep eyes on due to them mentioning harming Naruto. He then shortened the list to people that had any training in stealth, which shortened the list considerably to two people. Mioba Tensuka and Tenin Dioba was the people Kakashi would be looking for, along with the rest of ANBU that wasn't on a mission or on vacation, which wasn't a considerable number. Pressing a button on his mic the device crackled to life, ready to transmit any sound to all other radios on and tuned to the ANBU only frequency.

"Inu reporting in. Shinobi I.D number 009720. Kidnap in progress, two suspects in case. Names and descriptions as follows. Mioba Tensuka, age 20, retired Genin at age 15 when Kyuubi attacked killing his immediate family and fiancé. Dark hair color, five foot four inches tall, medium build. If found take into custody immediately and transport to Morino Ibiki in Torture and Interrogation. Tenjin Dioba, age 25, active Shinobi, Jonin rank, lost wife and child to Kyuubi. Light brown hair, five foot seven inches tall, stocky build. Same instructions as said earlier. Do not attempt to fight the two; they are our only link to our abductee." Kakashi said, speaking into the microphone as clear as he could while running across Konoha as fast has he could towards HQ. Almost immediately, one of his only friends left in the entire world responded to the transmission.

"This is Neko. Who was kidnapped, Inu-Taicho?"

Kakashi only replied in one word. "Kitsune." After that, Kakashi turned off his mic and sped up, hoping to get to HQ to group up people to help find Naruto and the two suspects and was silently praying to any deity that would listen that nothing happened to Naruto. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of Kushina's anger when she found out that he let something happen to her son.

*** With Naruto ***

Naruto was really hoping that someone was looking for him at this point. First off, this jack-ass holding onto him had pulled him away from ramen! You don't pull someone away from an unfinished bowl of ramen for Kami's sake! It just doesn't happen. Second, Naruto could sense something going on in the man's chakra. It felt like anger, fear, rage, and hopelessness all rolled into one guy and he was currently holding onto Naruto and running to who knows where, well the guy knew, but that's not the point. The point was the ass had pulled Naruto away from his uneaten ramen! Finally opening his mouth for the first time, the first thing that Naruto said really pissed the guy off.

"So, I'm assuming she rejected you because of the small penis?"

The man slammed his feet into the ground, creating divots in the dry dirt. He grabbed Naruto by the hair and slammed his head into one of the trees in the clearing they had stopped in. He grabbed multiple kunai and proceeded to pin Naruto the tree using Naruto's small windbreaker and the kunai. The man stepped back after he was finished, admiring his handiwork. Cracking his knuckles, he grinned and walked up towards Naruto, and unexpecantly punched Naruto in his nose, breaking it in one quick motion. Naruto moaned in pain, never expecting to get hit in his nose of all places. He barely had any time to gather his thoughts when the guy started punching Naruto all over his body. Head, face, stomach, throat, eyes, all of Naruto's body suddenly became a huge target for this guy to hit as he pleased. In his mind, Naruto was praying someone found him soon, or he was going to die. Suddenly, a punch to his temple knocked him smooth out. His last thought before he blacked out was 'maybe I shouldn't have mentioned his penis.'

*** In Naruto's Mindscape ***

'Huh. Why did shit-head throw me into a sewer? That's weird.' Naruto thought, not noticing his thoughts were broadcasted, cause ya know, he's inside his mind. Walking around aimlessly and without purpose, Naruto began to ponder on why his mindscape was a sewer of all things. Not noticing where he was walking, he ran straight into a gate made out of metal bars.

"WHO THE HELL PUTS METAL BARS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING SEWER! I'M GOING TO KICK THEIR ASS!" Naruto yelled, rubbing the growing bump on his head. Hearing something chuckling behind the bars, Naruto jumped up and ran away, just in the nick of time too. A huge red paw was placed where Naruto was just moments ago. If he hadn't of moved, he would have become Naruto pancakes. Nasty, he thought to himself.

" **No, human pancakes actually taste very good, I'll have you know you little runt."** A dark menacing voice said from beyond the bars. Slowly the mass that had spoken revealed itself from the shadows in the cage. To his shock, the figure was revealed to be a gigantic red fox with nine tails. Wait a minute, Naruto thought, and recounted the tails again just to confirm. Grinning while watching his host break down slowly but surely, the massive fox laid his head on his front paws crisscrossed.

Noticing the fox was staring at him, Naruto asked, "It's Kyuubi right? Why are you in this sewer?"  
 **"Oh look! The little rat knows something for once!"** The Kyuubi said, mocking Naruto.

"And who's locked in a cage?" Naruto said in reply, which shut the Kyuubi down, who then started muttering obscenities about the Fourth Hokage and the "damn crazy red head" and how he'd tear them apart if he saw them again. Not listening to the mutterings of the huge fox, Naruto zoned out, at least until he noticed blood soaking his orange shirt underneath his slightly torn up jacket.  
"Uh, Kyuubi? Help me?" Naruto managed to squeak out before he collapsed face down into the sewer. Hearing the splash, Kyuubi turned towards Naruto and noticed the blood diffusing through the water at an advanced rate.

' **Aw, hell. What have you gotten yourself into now, kit?'** Kyuubi thought to himself. Taking a tail's worth of chakra and pushing it through the seal wasn't a difficult task, but splitting it in equal half's to heal Naruto and give him the partial transformation was another thing. Kyuubi focused completely on helping Naruto, because if Naruto died, he would die. Simple as that. He didn't care for the little runt, even though he was Kushina's son. Noticing Naruto's body was fading, which signified he was leaving his mind, Kyuubi sighed in relief, showing that he completed his part correctly. **"Alright kit. This is it. Fight!"**

*** Outside the Mindscape ***

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was where he was previously, but he had a kunai sticking out of his chest. Grunting, Naruto grabbed the handle of the kunai, and pulled as hard and as fast as he could to try and minimize the damage. When Naruto succeeded in removing the kunai from his chest, the gaping hole left in his chest immediately started to close. Looking at the man who had attacked him, he noticed the fear in his eyes. Realizing the Kyuubi had loaned him some chakra, Naruto tapped into it, and the chakra surrounding him elongated his teeth and his fingernails, and made his whiskers more pronounced. Startled, the man stepped and started to stutter.

"You d-demon! I'm going to finish what Lord Fourth and Lady Uzumaki failed to complete! Your life is mine today!

The man grabbed the last kunai from his holder, and held it in a reverse grip, and charged at Naruto. Naruto sighed and held his own kunai in the same grip as the man and charged as well.

*** With Kakashi ***

Kakashi was in the Situation Room with the most important people in Konoha, the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the ANBU commander Tora, and Shikaku Nara, the Hokage's Jonin commander. Kakashi was in the middle of a sentence when he felt something that he never wanted to feel again; the Kyuubi's chakra. And he wasn't the only one who felt it. All of the people present felt the malice and hatred that that chakra contained, and looked towards the man in charge of everything. Hiruzen didn't hesitate for a moment. He started to issue orders to prepare for the worst.

"Shikaku, issue the order for all active ninja to prepare for an exodus. You will receive a message from me when I have assessed the situation. Tora, go fetch Neko. Inu and I will need his assistance." Hiruzen ordered.

The two saluted to their Hokage, and ran off to complete their tasks. Hiruzen and Kakashi then ran out of the building towards Naruto hoping that they managed to get there before the worst happened. The two were running across roof tops and leaping from building to building as fast as possible with chakra augmentation. When they reached the forest surrounding Konoha, Hiruzen and Kakashi spammed the Shunshin Jutsu as much as they could without tiring themselves out. The duo finally reached where Naruto was after their all-out dash, and the scene that greeted them made the two want to puke. They saw the tree where Naruto was pinned and the blood on the tree from where Naruto's chest was pierced by the kunai. They saw gouges in the earth from Earth Jutsu are being used, evidently to try and smash something or someone in this case. And in the middle of the clearing was Naruto, sitting next to a man's body, holding a bloody kunai. He had obviously been crying, because he had tear streaks on his face still. Hearing the two approach, Naruto jumped up, dropped the kunai, and hugged Hiruzen around the waist and let go of the down pour that he holding back.

"J-jiji, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to h-hurt h-him! P-please don't be m-mad a-at me!" Naruto said, slightly muffled due to his face being covered by cloth.

Hiruzen let a sad smile grow on his face. On one hand, Naruto completed something that most shinobi are able to avoid in their entire career, but on the other hand, Naruto just killed someone, albeit in self-defense. Kneeling next to Naruto, Hiruzen placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, don't be upset. You managed to stop that man from hurting you anymore. I understand what you are going through though. I've killed many people before, but I have managed to get past my actions, because they benefited Konoha in some form. All I have done in my life I have done for the betterment of the place I live in. But this isn't the proper place to talk about this sober thought. Kakashi here will bring you to the hospital, and I will come and check on you tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto looked at Hiruzen's face directly and nodded. Hiruzen motioned towards Kakashi, who came forwards and picked Naruto up and Shunshined away to the hospital. Standing all the way up, Hiruzen motioned to one of the ANBU who had shown up to stage the area to make it look like a foreign shinobi attacked and killed this thing that could barely be called a human. Sarutobi turned around and walked back towards the village formulating plans centered around Naruto, wishing he had his smoking pipe.

End Chapter One

A/N: Holy Hell! This rewrite took me way longer to actually write than I wanted it to, and I apologize for that. But hey, new milestone for me! 3,780 words in my first chapter alone! That's 300-400 more than the original! But I just wanted to thank all the people that have reviewed or PM'ed me, encouraging I write this story. So I decided to do so. Anyway, thanks to all the loyal readers that have been waiting on this.

Signing off,

BeTheRevolution


	2. Five Years Later

Hey guys. Here's the second chapter of Konoha's Red Fox. Just remember that I don't own any of this, but if I did, I honestly don't know what I would do with all the money I would be getting.

 _ **Konoha's Red Fox**_

Chapter 2: Five Years Later

Five years. Five long horrible years of being trained by Kakashi, which isn't as fun as you think it is. But it was also five fun adventure filled years had passed since that day. The day that changed Naruto's life forever. The day after the incident, Naruto and Hiruzen went to Inoichi Yamanka to help Naruto get over his taking a life. The recovery process for that took a month, but that night would never leave Naruto's day after the attack, Hiruzen ordered Iruka to inform Naruto's classmates that Naruto was being withdrawn from the Academy, citing personal saftey, which confused a couple of children, namley Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanka, and Shikamaru Nara. They wondered why Naruto would be removed from the place where he could learn to protect himself. But, slowly but surely, Naruto faded from their thoughts as they became closer and closer to graduating from the Academy, and becoming fully fledged shinobi. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't forget about any of his friends in the Academy. Somewhere in the five years that he was in ANBU, he picked up the habit on watching over his friends from afar. He was always stealthy enough that niether the children or their parents picked up on someone watching over them. His _Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_ was particulary effective in being in multiple locations at the same time, and was particulary useful in the time he had to save Hinata Hyuuga from some bullies who were picking on her and hitting her for happening to be born in a clan.

*** Flashback ***

It was a cold and snowy day in Konoha, which didn't happen very often. The Hyuuga heiress took this opportunity to ask her father if she could go out and play in the snow with her little sister, Hanabi. Hiashi Hyuuga, the clan head and Hinata's father allowed the two girls to go into the forest surronding the clan compound, accompanied by Ko, who was Hinata's bodyguard. Ko was a loyal Branch family member who believed it was his sole duty in life to protect Hinata-sama from all dangers in the world. But on this snowy day, Ko somehow lost sight of Hinata, and in his rush, forogt to use his Byakugan to find her. Carrying Hanabi on his back, Ko ran around the forest frantically hoping to find Hinata before something happened to her. But something had already happened to Hinata. She was kneeling on the ground infront of three kids a few years ahead of her at the Academy crying. The kids were belittiling her, calling her a freak, saying her eyes were an abomination, and saying how she wasn't fit to be a ninja. Unfortuantly for the bullies, they didn't know a clone of Naruto's that was standing in the trees had just dispelled, alerting to Naruto, who was using a combination of running and _Shunshin_ to get there in time. Fortuantly, where the real Naruto was was barely five miles from Hinata. When Naruto got there, he arrived just in time to see the lead bully rear back to hit Hinata and applied a Naruto-style _Henge_. Without notice, Naruto rushed in, grabbed the hand of the bully, and snapped it backwards, breaking their wrist . Dazed, the bully stepped backwards, shocked that the brown haired man in the fox mask broke her wrist.  
"Miagi!" one of her bully friends exclaimed, seeing their leader hurt. Turning to Naruto, the friend looked at him with anger, and charged towards Naruto. Naruto dodged to the side, avoiding the charging male, but sensed the other child with them flying through the air towards him with a roundhouse kick. Naruto nonchalantly grabbed the kids foot and flipped them into the air, and kicked them in the stomach, launching them towards a nearby tree. The child impacted the tree with such force, when the kid fell, pieces of the tree came with them. As soon as Naruto's foot disconnected with the child, the other child ran towards Naruto again. Sighing under his breath, Naruto simply punched the kid on the bridge of his nose, shattering it. Once all of the combatents were dealt with Naruto issued one, and only one warning.  
"Now, all three of you will apologize to the lady here. If you don't, I'll have you arrested under Law #045 & Law #538 Section A, Assault On A Clan Heir and Causing Harm To A Fellow Citizen of Konoha, which with both charges bar all of you from becoming shinobi and carry a mandatory three year sentence. Understand?" Naruto said.

All three children nodded their heads rapidly, except for the kid with the shattered nose. All he was doing was moan in pain. Naruto kinda felt sorry for him, as the same thing happened to him, but the kid was asking for it.

"Apolgize. Now." Naruto said.

All three children quickly said their apologizies. Naruto then summoned three clones, each of whom picked one kid up and waited for Naruto to finish ordering commands.

"Now, these clones will bring you to the hospital to treat your injuries. After that each one will bring you home and will explain to your parents what happened. Then tommorow, all three of you will be at the office in the Academy at 0800 hours, and I will instruct the Head Teacher to place a note on your records." Naruto explained to the kids who went wide eyed when told the consequences of their actions. When Naruto finished explaining to the kids, his clones left to carry out their tasks, and he turned to Hinata, and kneeled infront of her.

"Hey, let's get you home." Naruto said to the shivering Hinata. He picked her up and put her on his back. He took off towards the Hyuuga Estate. When he viewed the gates, Naruto stopped runnning and let Hinata slide off his back. When Hinata reached the ground, she took off towards the gate with Naruto walking camly behind her by a couple of steps. Standing next to the gate was Ko and Hanabi, and Ko was looking visibly relieved. Ko walked forward to welcome Hinata back to the house and to chastise her for running off. Hinata meekly apoligized and ran inside with Hanabi. Ko watched the two sisters walk inside and turned and faced Naruto.  
"Thank you Kitsune-san for protecting and returning Hinata to us. Is there anything that I can do to repay you?" Ko said to Naruto.

"Mah,mah. Don't worry about it Ko. I just so happened to be in the area and was happy to help stop the bullying." Naruto replied.  
One of Ko's eyebrows lifted when Naruto mentioned bullying, but didn't question it. Ko bowed to Naruto, and Naruto returned the bow with his own, and Ko walked inside the Clan Compound, and Naruto jumped into the trees and ran towards Konoha.

*** End Flashback ***

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage Monument with a leg swinging over the edge. He was reminising over the past five years and all the friends he had made and met in ANBU. But the thoughts of friends made Naruto remember Itachi and Shishui. He still couldn't figure out why Shishui was killed, and why Itachi killed his entire clan, save Sauske that fateful night.

*** Flashback ***

Naruto was sitting in Ichiraku's Ramen, without his standard ANBU uniform and fox mask, eating a bowl of ramen when a kunai pierced the wall next to him. Startled, Naruto was looking at the note attached to the kunai. It read "Kit, meet me at 18:00 in the normal place. Weasel." Noticing that it was 17:35, Naruto slurped down the rest of the ramen in the bowl, placed a generous amount of ryo for the Ichiraku's, grabbed the kunai in the wall, and took off to meet Itachi. When Naruto reached the clearing, Itachi was already there with his mask off. Itachi turned to Naruto, and charged with his tanto drawn. Confused, Naruto used the kunai that he grabbed earlier to defend hisself from Itachi, who really wasn't acting like himself. The two had been friends for a year and a half, along with Shishui, who was Itachi's older cousin. Alongside Kakashi and Tenzo, the five formed Team Ro, the best team in ANBU with a 85% success rate out of 100 missions completed. In the middle of parrying a swing of Itachi's sword, Naruto looked at Itachi's eyes. Instead of the standard three tomoe Sharingan that Itachi had a few days ago, this one was new. Naruto really didn't get to ponder on that, because when Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes, Itachi muttered _Tysukiomi_ and Naruto collapsed. Looking down at Naruto's body, tears of blood started to come out of Itachi's left eye, and they morphed back into the standard Sharingan. Itachi turned away from Naruto's body, and walked towards the Uchiha Clan housing to complete his final mission as a Konoha Shinobi.

*** _Tysukiomi_ World ***

When Naruto opened his eyes, the world had a blood red tint to everything. He was looking around and noticed a figure in the distance, and attempted to go to them, but was suddenly chained to a cross, and the figure was revealed to be Itachi, holding a tanto in his hand.  
"Welcome, Naruto-kun. This is the world of _Tysukiomi_ , and in it, I am God." Itachi said looking up at Naruto.

"Itachi, what the hell are you doing? Let me outta here!" Naruto exclaimed while struggling to escape from the chains holding him to the cross.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I can't do that. You'll interfere with my mission. You must stay in here." Itachi replied.

"What's your mission? You know I'll help you with anything!" Naruto the said back.

"No, Naruto. Not this mission. Only I can end the problem. I must, for Sasuke's sake."

"What is your mission Itachi?" Naruto asked, suddenly slightly afraid.

"I was ordered to exterminate the Uchiha Clan to save my little brother, or watch my clan be slaughtered alongside my brother." Itachi said, answer Naruto's question.

"Who ordered this? I know Hokage-jiji wouldn't!"  
"Wrong, Naruto. Hokage-sama was the one to order this." Itachi said.

"NO! I don't believe you! Jiji would never order the slaughter of an entire clan!" Naruto exlaimed.

"Hush Naruto. It's too late now. It's begun. Now, it'time for you to see the power of the _Tysukiomi_. Three seconds of pain in here is like three day's worth of torture in reality. You should feel honored, seeing as how you are the first to be subjected to it. Now, lets see how long you can last."

With that, Itachi began stabbing Naruto repeatedly in the same spot for what seemed like eternity, but wasn't according to Itachi.  
"That was three minutes. How are you feeling?" Itachi asked.

Naruto was unable of saying anything as he was coughing up blood from where Itachi punctured his lung, collapsing it. All you could hear was coughing and blood landing on the ground by the mouthful. After a short thirty second break, Itachi resumed the cycle of stabbing Naruto, but on the other side of his body this time. This continued until the Kyuubi channeled some chakra into Naruto, attempting to heal Naruto, but instead was cracking the sky in the genjutsu, signifying the genjutsu was breaking. Surprised, Itachi grabbed Naruto by his hair, looked in his face and asked one thing.

"Please Naruto, watch over Sasuke. I've asked Hokage-sama to help him, but I fear that I may have went too far tonight. Just watch over him and keep him save." Itachi was able to say before the Kyuubi surged his chakra into Naruto's system, destroying the _Tysukiomi_.

*** Outside World ***

Naruto woke with a start, with Kakashi kneeling next to him.

"Where's Itachi? I need to stop him! He's gonna exterminated his Clan! Kakashi! Where is he?" Naruto asked all these questions in a rapid pace.  
"Whoa Naruto, calm down. How long have you been out?" Kakashi asked.

"I d-don't know Kakashi."  
"What's today, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.  
"Monday night." Naruto answering Kakashi's question.

"Naruto, it's Wenesday afternoon. You've been out for two days,and I just managed to find you." Kakashi said, correcting Naruto.

"So the Clan's already massacred?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Itachi killed his entire clan, except for his brother Sasuke. But Sasuke is in the same state you just got out of." Kakashi explained.

'Damn. Don't worry Itachi. I'll watch over Sasuke.' Naruto thought. Naruto stood up and started walking back towards the village, followed by Kakashi, who was reading his Icha-Icha book, silently wondering what Itachi used to put Naruto and Sasuke down for two days.

*** End Flashback ***

Naruto sighed and rubbed his face under the mask just thinking about that. Two and a half years, and he has explored every clue that he could pick up or any idea he heard through Jariya's spy network, but he nad nothing to show for it. He would have continued the train of thought, but his ANBU tattoo warmed, signaling that Tora wanted him. Standing up and streching out his muscles and popping his joints, Naruto took off towards the Hokage's office to receive his next mission.

*** Hokage Tower ***

Hiruzen sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that meeting. Some leader of a group of shop owners was explaining why a new tax that the civilian council was going to enforce was going to hurt their business and all that jazz. He noticed that Shikaku Nara, Choza Akamichi, and Inoichi Yamankama were flicking pieces of paper across the room. He was staring intently at the paper flying around, he didn't notice one flying towards him until it hit him on the forehead. Stunned, he looked across the room at the three clan heads, and all three pointed at the others. They could feel Hiruzen staring at them, until they too were hit in the forehead by the pieces of paper. Hiruzen smirked and noticed that they all started to aim at him. They launched, and then the war started. Hiruzen was masterfully dodging and weaving all the paper that was being launched at him, and for the fun of it, he decided to use a small fire justu to light the edge of one on fire and used a wind justu to make it spin around and around and then propelled it at the three. Alarmed, Choza used his _Mult-Size Jutsu_ to catch the burning piece of paper, but burned the inside of his hand. But in their attack on the Hokage, they didn't notice that they had hit the Hyuuga clan head. Annoyed about the four being so childish, he decided to show them why the Hyuuga clan was so powerful. He launched one piece of paper at each person, and all four were infused with chakra. They hit each person in the shoulder, numbing that arm and cutting off the chakra circulation the arm. Smirking, Hiashi turned his head back to the shop keepers, when he felt something wet hit his hand.

He looked down and saw a piece of paper laying on his desk saying six words, "I can do the same thing." Hiashi felt a small electrical tingle go through his arm, numbing it. He looked up at Hiruzen and he was just smiling. Hiashi looked at the other three, and they all nodded in agreement, turning on Hiruzen. Hiruzen realized what had happened and was unprepared for what happened next. He was bombarded in four different directions. He tried to form a barrier of wind to help protect himself, but Hiashi's chakra infused one's kept breaking through, and leaving holes for Choza's, Shikaku's, and Inoichi's to get though. Hiruzen finally admitted defeat and raised a white sheet of paper, surrendering. His four opponents smiled at their victory. Hiruzen started to pay attention to the meeting again, noticing that the civilians were debating. He cleared his throat, getting everybody's attention.

"Now that we are done hearing people, how about we take a 15 minute break for lunch?" Hiruzen asked.

"That sounds good Hokage-sama. We will reconvene in 15 minutes to decide and share our answer with the rest of the council." The leader for the civilian council said.

"Perfect. We will meet here in fifteen minutes." Hiruzen said, rushing back to his office so he wouldn't be pelted with paper balls infused with chakra anymore. When he reached his office, he sighed in relief, only to be freaked out when he noticed that he wasn't the only person in his office.

"Naruto-kun, must you really scare me like that? You'll give me a heart attack." Hiruzen said, shiding Naruto slightly.  
"Well, the way I see it, the sooner you retire, the sooner I'm going to become Hokage, so no." Naruto replied flawlessly.

Hiruzen sighed and grumbled about "disrespectful little children sneaking in his office" and sat down in his chair without checking it for pranks or traps. Big mistake. With a puff of smoke, Hiruzen's robes and hat shrank several sizes, until they didn't fit him anymore, and his skin turned a deep green instead of the dark tan that it was before. Incensed, Hiruzen stood up and was looking for a blonde ten year old with the fox mask on. Unfortunatly, as soon as Hiruzen sat down, Naruto was long gone, leaving one of the windows open, showing his method of escape. Now royally pissed, Hiruzen had eleven minutes and fifteen seconds to figure out how to undo the recent prank from Naruto. He just hoped he was able to figure it out before the meeting resumed.

Naruto was lounging around on one of the many rooftops near the Academy chuckiling to himself about his latest prank, and fullfilling his own promises to himself and Itachi by watching over Sasuke and the rest of his class. It was one of the last days of the year for the up and coming Genin who had just been dismissed for lunch. He figured that the class was going to go their separate ways for lunch, but suprisingly they branched off into actual teams, except for Sasuke. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chojii were going to one the Acamichi resturants, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino was having a picnic that was packed by Hinata on the grounds of the Academy, and Sasuke was being followed around by Sakura once again, with Sakura once again attempting to get Sasuke to go on a date with her, but being unsucsessful again for what seemed like the millionth time. Getting annoyed, Sasuke just took off at speeds faster than Sakura could run at and left her in the dust. Wordlessly, Naruto left _Shadow Clones_ to watch over Hinata and her group, Sakura, and Shikamaru and his group, and chased after Sasuke. When he reached him, he was surprised to see Sasuke in Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto walked inside the ramen stand and plopped down next to Sasuke. Keeping an eye on Sasuke, he waived at Ayame, letting her know to get his usual order.

Turning to Sasuke, he stated, "Ya know, doing that to Sakura wasn't nice."  
Typical of an Uchiha, Sauske just ignored Naruto. Not being fazed, Naruto just kept talking.

"You see, as of Friday, you and Sakura will possibly be on the same team together, with you being Rookie of the Year, and Sakura being Kunochi of the Year. So why are you being a dick to a possiblefuture teammate? That's not the Will of Fire."

"I don't care about the Will of Fire. The Will of Fire doesn't mean anything to me if it doesn't help me achieve my goals in life." Sasuke replied tonelessly, reminding Naruto fo Itachi.

"That's the problem. You are in Konoha. This village was founded on helping anyone in the village if the need help, and following the Will of Fire. You can't say you don't car about something that made this place what it is." Naruto said. By this time, Ayame walked out of the kitchen with Sasuke and Naruto's bowl of vegtable and miso ramen, respectivly. The two began to eat, when Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Why are you constantly following me anyway? I'm sure an ANBU Agent has more important things to due than follow me around." Sasuke asked while Naruto was eating his ramen kinda quickly, knowing this converstaion was about to do a u-turn.

"I made a promise to a friend." Naruto answered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this answer, signalling to Naruto to elaborate.

Knowing how Sasuke was about to react, Naruto prepared to block anything Sasuke was about to do, and said, "You once knew him as big brother."  
Almost immediately after Naruto pronouced "big brother", Sasuke threw his semi full bowl of ramen at Naruto, covering him in the still steaming liquid. Luckly for Naruto, the cloth part of his uniform was microfiber, preventing the hot liquid from actually reaching his skin. But as soon as the liquid flew out of the bowl, Sasuke was flying threw handsigns, actually suprising Naruto at how fast Sasuke could form the signs. Noticing how close Sasuke was getting to completeing the jutsu, Naruto used his superior speed to run around the back of Sasuke, and wrapped his legs around his stomach, and clampped a hand on Sasuke's mouth to prevent him from finishing his _Great Fireball Jutsu_.

Wishpering in Sasuke's ear, Naruto said " You know, if Itachi could see you now, he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of you. Barely able to keep yourself together when one mentions his name? That's a shame to the Uchiha calmness. Now I'm going to let go of your mouth before the chakra in it tries to escape a different way. When I let go of your mouth, don't get any funny idea's, or you're gonna really see how good an ANBU Agent really is. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded his head, only to be able to get the fire-type chakra out of his mouth before, like Naruto said, burns his mouth to ash, or decides to try an get out through another way. Naruto let go of Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke slowly blew the fire out out the side of the building as not to catch anything on fire. Once Sasuke signalled he was finished, Naruto unwrapped his legs from around Sasuke's waist and stood back up. Dusting himself off, Naruto walked back to his bowl, and pulled out a generous amount of ryo for the fight that had happened in the stand. Walking out of the stand to resume his "guard duty", Naruto looked back at Sasuke, and said "You know, Sakura hasn't had lunch. Why don't bring her a bowl? Put it on my tab. Oh, get yourself one also."

Watching the kid his age with an ANBU mask on, and claiming to be friends with his nii-san set Sasuke on edge. His mind on autopiolt, Sasuke picked up two bowls to go for him and Sakura. On the way back to the Academy, the one thought going through his mind was why would Itachi, his older brother who tried to kill him and successfully killed the rest of his clan, ask someone to watch over him? When Sauske reached the Acdemy, he noticed Sakura was sitting near Ino and Hinata, probably talking about girly things. Sasuke pulled a pair of chopsticks and a to-go bowl of ramen and handed it to Sakura without saying anything and walked off to ponder on this new information. Surprised, Sakura wondered why Sasuke did a complete 180, but gratfully eating the ramen. On the roof of the Academy, Naruto smiled at Sasuke's progress. However his happiness was short lived when a messenger showed up behind him informing him that the Hokage wished to see him. Sighing, Naruto stood up and jumped across Konoha towards the Hokage's office window cause going throught he front door is lame and boring.

When Naruto reached the office, he noticed Kakashi was there waiting on him, which made Naruto be on guard. Kakashi was never earlier than Naruto. Ever. Wairily, Narto walked around the Hokage's desk, standing at attention next to Kakashi. Coughing, Hiruzen pulled out eight folders, Academy folders to be exact, and three Jounin folders. Handing them to Naruto, Hirzen began to speak.

"Naruto. These are some of the folders for the graduating class from the Academy this year, and to be more specific, the ones that I have already sorted though and placed into teams. Now, familiarize yourself with them, and place the students into teams that you think would work best with the sensei that would be most compatable."

Naruto placed all the folders on the desk, and spread them all out. Immeditaly, Naruto placed the Ino-Shika-Cho formation together. He didn't give them a sensei just yet, but he had an idea on who to use. For the next team, he had to think about it for a few minutes, but he ultimatley placed Kiba Inzuka, Shino Ambure, and Sakura together, with Kurenai Yuhi as their Sensei.

"Interesting choice Naruto-kun. I can see the ideas that you have for them. A capture/secure/interrogation team with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio like always. But with this second team, I'm a bit surprised. The Kunochi of the year not on the same team as the Rookie of the Year? But I understand the logic behind this team, especially under this particular sensei. A tracking/capture/brute force team is a good thing to have. Now the final two. Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga. Choose their sensei." Hiruzen said.

Looking at the two possible sensei's left, Naruto noticed Kakashi's name in there. 'So Kakashi's becoming a Jounin-Sensei? Looks like I'm getting a promotion. Oh well. I still have Yamato.' Naruto thought to himself.

Grabbing Kakashi's file, Naruto placed it on top of Sasuke's and Hinata's files, placing the last one, Asuma Sarutobi, the Hokage's son, as the Sensei of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, showing his final decision. But Naruto didn't notice Hiruzen's smile, as Hiruzen chose the same exact way.

"Now, there is one last student to sort." Hiruzen said. Handing Naruto the folder, and motioning him to open it, made Hiruzen anticipate the moment Naruto realized he was making him a Genin. Finally the moment came and Hiruzen was really happy he believed in Karma.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS OLD MAN? WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME A GENIN!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto-kun, I wouldn't demote one of my best ANBU without a reason." Hiruzen replied, while laughing alongside Kakashi. "This is a very serious mission. Your mission is this: First off, graduate from the Academy as dead-last. I have suspicions about Mizuki, one of the teachers at the Academy. He may try something, and if he approches you about it, follow through with it and end the threat that is Mizuki to Konoha. Second, You will be on Team 7 alongside Sasuke and Hinata. Ensure that Sasuke remains loyal to us. If he starts being eractic and seems likley to defecet, you have permission to terminate with extreme force. We already have samples from Sasuke, so if we need to, we can restart the Uchiha's that way. Last but not least, protect Konoha, the Will of Fire, and the King from all enemies. Foregin or Domestic. Do you understand the parameters of the mission given to you Kitsune?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Naruto replied.

"Good. Report to the Academy at 0800 tomorrow morning Naruto Uzumaki. Go and serve Konoha, with everything you have, and then more!" Hiruzen Sarutobi commanded. Naruto saluted to the Hokage, and followed Kakashi out of the Tower, preparing for his next mission, possibly the biggest mission he had ever undertaken.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: So, what did yall think? Excellent? Good? Terrible? Please let me know ny reviewing after you have finished reading! It let's me know that yall love me! Show me your love!

Reply's to Reviews:

StrikerFreedom15- Thank you! Yes there will be parings, but later in the story. I want some things to happen before I get people to start dating/marrying/getting prego, etc. I might start getting things happening between certain charcters after the Mission to Wave Arc, and before the Chunin Exams. But adults are fair game, like Asuma and Kurenai. They are, after all, adults and can do what they wish. I wont't force be forcing 11-12 year old to be dating. They can go out with each other, but won't be in exclusive relationships until Part II.

Guest: I understand where you are coming from, but if your are going to write an ANBU Naruto story and not make him a killing machine, which the ANBU and ninja specifically are, what is the point of writing the story? I really hope I don't turn you off of this story because I won't make him knock everyone out that he sees or fights with. There will come a time in this story where ANBU Naruto is going to do what ANBU Naruto is going to do, and that is coming up either next chapter or a few ones later. Depends on what I feel like honestly.

Drakenn: Sorry. I really couldn't think of another way of starting the story off.

Aufmuthbrandon: First off, good lord! Hardest name I have ever had to spell! Second, thank you on the compliment! This is most defenetly not a one-shot by any means.

Signing off,

BeTheRevolution


End file.
